Sacrifica tu placer
by Corange
Summary: Gira el tiempo, altera un detalle y el revolcón de tu vida habrá desaparecido.
1. Chapter 1

La estreché contra mí provocando una deliciosa sensación y capturé sus labios una vez más. No recordaba haber besado antes de esa manera a alguien que apenas conocía. De la comisura de sus labios, bajé dando mordiscos hasta su clavícula, donde regué besos sin amor. Deslicé mis manos hasta la parte más baja de su espalda, creando una suave tensión. Ella echó la cabeza en una manera de pedirme que continúe; tiró de unos mechones de mi cabello, provocando que gruñera y mordiera como animal hambriento.

Gimió de manera suplicante. No necesitamos articular palabra alguna. Coordinados de alguna manera inexplicable, saltó y se aferró a mi cadera con sus piernas; a penas capté su movimiento, la impulsé por los muslos y terminé por apegarla al muro de aquella habitación. Volví a presionar sus labios desenfrenadamente y pude notar que se removía complacida al sentir mi erección por sobre la tela. Introduje una mano bajo su vestido, acariciando su piel al descubierto. Ella deslizó sus manos hasta mi pecho y empezó a desabotonar la camisa los suficientemente lento para hacerme perder la cordura. Volví a la cacería de su cuello, esta vez chupando cada cierto tiempo como venganza.

Debido a su incesante deseo por hacerme perder la paciencia, bajé la cremallera de la prenda, subí mis manos por su espalda desnuda y empecé a tirar de las mangas. Para cuando ella desabrochó el primer botón del pantalón, ya la conciencia estaba perdida.

* * *

><p>Recobré la conciencia, esta vez dos años más tarde y en la cama de la universidad. Sacudí mi cabello con molestia y caminé hacia la ducha de mal humor. Ese había sido, una vez más, un recuerdo. El vivo recuerdo de la mejor experiencia sexual hasta entonces vivida. Jamás supe su nombre, ni tampoco la volví a ver, pero algo de esa noche se impregnó en mí. Al salir, tiré la toalla de mi cabeza hasta el cuerpo dormido al lado.<p>

—Levántate, Boomer. Deja de soñar con comerte a la rubia —Me gruñó en respuesta y se sentó con fastidio, rascándose el cuello.

—Creo que la comida de ayer estaba podrida —Alzó una ceja y sonrió burlón—. ¿Tuviste un sueño húmedo?

Miré hacia abajo y maldije.

—Joder, ahora ni una ducha fría puede bajarme el calentón —Rió y bebió de una botella de agua que encontró.

— ¿De nuevo la chica de hace dos años? Esa mujer absorbió la mitad de tu cordura.

—Créeme que lo sé. Pero es que fue tan…—Gruñí y comencé a cambiarme—. No entiendo qué mierda fue la que me ató a ella.

—Si fuese otra situación podría zafarme diciendo que te enamoraste, ¡pero recién la conocías, hombre! —Suspiré. Al terminar de secar mi cabello, abrí la puerta.

—Iré a comer algo. Y báñate, que apestas.

Recorrí media universidad hasta la cafetería. En la puerta de esta, mi cabeza giró de golpe frente a una sensación extraña. Vi cómo una chica se alejaba a paso lento y expandí los ojos, conmocionado. Sin siquiera pensarlo, tomé su muñeca y la giré bruscamente.

Los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello y la misma mirada. Tiró su batido de menta por el movimiento y me vio confundida.

—Tú eres… la chica del bar, hace dos años —Me inspeccionó por un segundo y luego escuché la voz de la que solo recordaba gemidos.

—Yo te recuerdo —Sonrió—. Lo siento, jamás supe tu nombre. ¿Eres…?

—Butch Him —Volvió a sonreírme y me ofreció la mano, la cual estreché.

—Kaoru Matsubara —Reemplazó su expresión por una de leve preocupación y miró el suelo—. Dios, el conserje me odiará en la primera semana. Ya llevo dos batidos desde que llegué.

Mi cerebro trabajó a velocidad luz y prácticamente ordené:

—Te compraré otro.

A partir de eso, nos encontrábamos de vez en cuando. Me atraía su forma de ser, independientemente de lo que había sucedido. Le encantaban los deportes tanto como a mí y perdía la cabeza en cualquier competencia. Había crecido rodeada de hombres, por lo que no se le dificultaba hablar con ellos. Llegué a conocer a su familia en el verano; su mamá era el motivo de que no hubiese perdido la chispa de cualquier mujer.

Pero al encontrarme con el mismo pelirrojo que me hizo conocer el bar en el que sucedió aquel recuerdo, las cosas se vinieron abajo.

— ¿Nunca supiste? —Suspiró con pesar— Ese día, Kaoru iba con una amiga: Momoko. A medianoche ella se quiso ir, ya que estaba mareada, pero no encontró a Kaoru, tú ya sabes por qué. Al salir una media hora después, dos chicos la capturaron y…—Sacudió la cabeza.

—No tienes que seguir. Creo que ya entendí —Con frustración, fruncí el entrecejo— ¿Y cómo lo su…?

—La asesinaron esa noche, Butch —Tuve que sentarme para digerirlo y llegué a la obvia conclusión.

—Fue mi culpa. Claro —Reí vagamente, poniendo las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza—. Si no hubiese estado con ella, ambas se hubieran ido antes y entonces esa chica no estaría…

Por los siguientes tres días no volví a ver la luz del sol. Me la pasaba de bar en bar, pensando en lo que hubiese sucedido si… Entonces un hombre mayor se sentó a mi lado.

—Esta es definitivamente una presencia sin sentido —El hombre de la bata, que brillaba bastante a mi parecer, me tendió una copa—. Esto es lo que estuve esperando. Si bebes esto, podrás volver a cualquier momento de tu vida. Pero solo una vez, y el resultado depende de lo que vayas a cambiar. Ten cuidado. Una pieza altera todo el rompecabezas.

Con menos agua que etanol en el cerebro, lo bebí de una, pensando en la noche que la conocí. Una ráfaga de viento me recorrió hasta que me sentí de nuevo consciente y de pie. Abrí los ojos y probé lo que llaman _Déjà Vu. _

— ¡Es hora de celebrar nuestro ingreso a la universidad! —Gritó Boomer, pasándome un brazo por el hombro y luego largándose cuando vio pasar chicas. Miré hacia la barra y, tal y como sospeché, Kaoru estaba ahí, con el mismo vestido negro que recordaba. Di un paso delante, pero la culpa me vino a la cabeza como un golpe estruendoso. Presioné los puños y me senté del otro lado de la barra, donde pasé la siguiente media hora con la misma copa observándola.

Vi a una pelirroja acercarse a ella y juntas se fueron del lugar. Empecé a beber. Ya no por culpa, si no por el sentimiento de que algo faltaba. Un tiempo después, no tan ebrio, salí de la discoteca. Fue entonces que noté un auto estacionado al frente, donde un hombre apoyado en él parecía examinar el ambiente. Una rubia salió sola y se dispuso a esperar un taxi. El tipo cruzó hasta el lugar mientras que otro encendía el auto.

— ¡Suéltame! —Empezaron a forcejear. Una imaginación de la pelirroja siendo arrastrada hacia un auto se me cruzó por la mente como un dardo. Me acerqué a ellos y comencé una pelea con el hombre, a la cual luego se unió el tipo del auto. Para cuando llegó la policía, ambos estaban inconscientes—Por dios, estás sangrando. Te agradezco tanto lo que hiciste, perdona por meterte en esto.

—Al menos alguien está feliz —Sonrió.

—Hola, mi nombre es Miyako. Uy, pero eso no parece importarte. ¿Qué te pasa? —Miré una vez más el enorme cartel del lugar y sonreí tristemente.

—Nada de lo que me arrepienta.

* * *

><p>Pasaron aquellos dos años. Todo siguió su curso para mí. Pero cada sueño rodeaba el mismo tema, incluyendo gran parte de los recuerdos que jamás sucedieron. Hasta que por fin volví al día de nuestro reencuentro. Me levanté con aburrimiento, desperté a Boomer y salí hacia la cafetería.<p>

_Sería imposible. _Reí por las tonterías que pensaba. Antes de ingresar, una chica chocó contra mí.

—Lo siento —Murmuró.

—No importa —Sin verla a los ojos, continué caminando, pero alguien tiró de mi camiseta.

— ¿Butch? —Cuando volteé, ella sonrió y dio pequeños gritos—Por dios, ¡eres tú! Esta es una escalofriante coincidencia—Le sonreí con cariño a mi amiga de años y puse una mano en su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Miyako?

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, una cabellera pelinegra llamó mi atención del otro lado del pasillo. Y entonces mi sonrisa desapareció, mis latidos aumentaron de manera estúpida y mis ojos se expandieron.

* * *

><p><em>Este es un capítulo de prueba. Díganme si quieren que la continúe.<em>

_Aunque si lo hago, tardará un poco._

_¡Chao, chao!_

_Creo que esto ya lo viví._


	2. Chapter 2

Tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que mi cerebro dejó de recibir oxígeno. Mi cobardía era tal que, apenas la vi, di media vuelta y un salto olímpico hasta estar fuera de su campo de visión. Los últimos dos años me los había pasado aterrado con la idea de que aquellos incidentes en el bar no hubiesen influido o afectado en nada su elección de universidad y que, por lo tanto, sucediera esto.

Cubrí mis ojos con el antebrazo y golpeé el colchón. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en esa situación? Teniendo recuerdos que nunca existieron, en mi mente, la situación sería incómoda. Sería algo como:

«—Mi nombre es Butch — [Y te he visto con menos que calzones] —, ¿y el tuyo?» Nunca. En. La. Vida.

Me removí una vez más. La perilla giró un rato, donde la persona del otro lado luchaba por abrir la puerta, que estaba un poco caída. Cuando se abrió, alguien se inclinó frente a mí y estiró mi entrecejo.

—Te vas a arrugar de tanto mal humor —Me sonrió—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada, Miyako. Estoy bien.

—Entiendo. «Nada», «estoy bien» —Puso los ojos en blanco y se irguió—. Estás en plan mujer. ¿Ya es esa semana del mes, Butch?

Aquello provocó que riera y por fin la viera a los ojos. Ella, mi mejor amiga, era lo único positivo en mi vida que había salido de aquel bar. Aún así, esa estúpida olvidó contarme a qué universidad ingresaría. Y eso se lo cobraría en algún momento.

—Ahora ya, en serio —Continuó hablando—. ¿Qué pasó para que huyeras como el correcaminos?

—Bueno…—Suspiré y procesé una mentira que me ayudara a excusarme—: Vi a una chica que me recordó demasiado a mi ex novia.

— ¿Una ex? Debe ser muy antigua. Desde que te conozco, no has salido con nadie formalmente.

—Ella fue la última y…digamos que me impactó. ¿Crees que pueda haber dos personas tan similares? —Añadí dramatismo a mi mentira para que no pudiera captarla.

—Supongo. Verás, está todo eso de las «Siete personas iguales a ti regadas por el mundo», lo de «Gemelas separadas al nacer», etcétera —Reí y ella se unió a os tres segundos. A veces solía ser muy ocurrente.

—Dije similares, no idénticas.

—El punto es el mismo. Pero ahora no sé qué vas a hacer —Me senté y entorné los ojos en ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Acaba de ser trasladada al pabellón de enfrente —Expandí los ojos y corrí hacia la ventana, abriendo las cortinas de golpe.

Justo frente a mí, una chica delgada de ojos verdes paseaba por su habitación, organizando las cosas que sacaba de la caja. Mientras la veía, un _flashback_ de mis manos recorriendo lenta y deliciosamente su piel me hizo apartar la mirada. Maldije por lo bajo a aquellos que propusieron la idea del pabellón de chicas frente al nuestro.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué harás, Butch? —Suspiré. Tiré de mi cabello con enojo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? Pasar de ella y ya. Eso es todo.

Pero no era todo. Los siguientes dos días me la encontraba en todos los lugares a los que iba. Estuve a punto de preguntarle si me recordaba, pero era imposible recordar algo que nunca sucedió. Cuando la conocí y empecé a soñar con ella, era simplemente deseo y atracción; pero al reencontrarnos me había dado cuenta que podía llegar a quererla más que a nadie. Ahora todo había vuelto a cero. Si alguna vez me quiso, ella no tenía idea.

Alisé las carpetas que traía en brazos y continué buscando al profesor. Noté que estaba con alguien; las hojas casi se me cayeron. Kaoru de nuevo. Juraba que si ella me dirigía una mirada, me paralizaba. El maestro me dirigió una mirada por encima de ella y me indicó que ingresara. Dejé el trabajo en su escritorio, hice un ademán y di media vuelta. Me llamó.

—Como buen aspirante a criminólogo, es el primero en llegar a la escena —El hombre estaba convencido de que hablar de esa manera llamaría la atención y gracia de todos—. Le explicaba a la señorita Matsubara que debía entregar un trabajo de gran peso en compensación a las clases en las que no pudo estar antes de aquel traslado. Sospechoso, a mi parecer; pero eso ya es problema de la universidad. Me preguntaba si podría ayudarla a completarlo, siendo que usted ya está en el cuarto ciclo.

—Señor —Interrumpió—, agradezco su preocupación…—Vi venir un «pero» y me apresuré a exclamar.

—No hay problema, profesor. La ayudaré con lo que pueda. Debemos irnos.

Tomé su muñeca y tiré de ella hasta dos pasillos más adelante. Me planté en frente, pero titubeé un poco antes de pronunciar palabra.

—No te dejes engañar. Aquel maestro es el único que te deja entregar un trabajo compensatorio, pero si le debates alguna idea explota como mujer embarazada—Rió.

—Entonces gracias por sacarme de ahí —Me extendió la mano. Una de las curiosidades sobre ella—. Me llamo Kaoru, ¿y tú?

Tragué en seco recordando mis opciones ante esa situación, las cuales no eran más que las patas de un gallo. Opté por la más cuerda.

—Butch —Acepté su gesto y sentí un conocido escalofrío al tocarla —. ¿Eres una novata? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Estudié todo el primer ciclo y la mitad del segundo en otro lugar. Por razones personales, la universidad aceptó mi traslado —Asentí y nos sumimos en un incómodo silencio. La oí reírse—. ¿No vas a peguntarme si soy de esta ciudad?

—Lo eres —Me vio confundida y supe que había cometido un error—. Pareces estar familiarizada con el ambiente.

Volvió a reír. Por poco había olvidado cómo se oía. Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche. Cuando le dije que iba por el mismo camino, se sorprendió. Llegamos al punto medio entre ambos pabellones y nos paramos uno frente a otro, esperando a que alguno comenzara a despedirse. Mi lengua estaba toda resquebrajada por tantos intentos de hablar de algo que no incumbiera cosas que jamás sucedieron.

Dos minutos más tarde, una voz la llamó. Me tensé. Solo conocía a un hombre capaz de articular aquella voz cantarina y hacerla sonar masculina. Boomer la abrazó por detrás y besó su mejilla antes de alzar la vista hacia mí.

— ¿Se conocieron? —Ella asintió y juntaron sus labios por dos segundos, volviéndome una gelatina en proceso de ebullición e impidiendo el movimiento de mis piernas.

* * *

><p><em>Una semana después. Es un milagro que puede se repita o no.<em>

_Credito uno: Keili14 (Al final, puse el diálogo)_

_Credito dos: Mashmellows. Como leen._

_¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Chao, chao!_

_«Esto está mal» —Butch._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sin embargo la temática sí._

* * *

><p>Si la verdad cae como un balde de agua fría, a mí me vino agua del Ártico. Dos años atrás, luego de haber cambiado mi historia y antes de conocer a Miyako, Kaoru salió del bar con su amiga. Ambas fueron interceptadas por un hombre ebrio que las trató como prostitutas e intentó besarlas a la fuerza. Aquí es donde Boomer hizo su aparición, portando una invisible capa roja y una letra «B» grabada en su pecho. Él lo apartó y golpeó repetidas veces su estómago hasta que el tipo salió arrastrándose y con sangre en los labios.<p>

Un año de reuniones más tarde, iniciaron una extraña relación. Un sabor agrio se plantó en mi boca. Boomer y Kaoru estaban saliendo; mi mejor amigo y la chica que quería. Y yo no podía hacer más que comerme las uñas y golpear el escritorio. Abrí la ventana, llevándome la cortina en el paquete.

Por primera vez me fijé en la segunda chica que ocupaba la habitación. Sentí una oleada de orgullo y alivio; sonreí. Era aquella chica, viva y más pelirroja que nunca. Momoko, si no me equivocaba. Volteó un momento y cruzamos miradas. Ensanché mi sonrisa, olvidando que para ella yo era un total desconocido. Frunció los labios y bajó la mirada por un momento, nerviosa. Mandando todo por el caño, la saludé con la mano, a lo que me respondió vagamente de la misma forma y cerró la cortina, como si fuese un secreto el que me acabara de saludar.

—Algo salió bien —me dije. Mi celular comenzó a timbrar—. ¿Sí?

— ¡Butch, hermano de otra madre! —Gritó por teléfono— Adivina qué. ¡Regreso!

— ¿Qué? ¿Vuelves?

—De hecho —La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a mi amigo desaparecido—. ¡Ya llegué! Dios, no sé qué hace la universidad con los fondos. Esta habitación es miniatura. ¿Quién vive aquí, un gato?

—Mi amigo Brick, diciendo sandeces —Dije al aire. Chocamos palmas—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Estoy de contrabando! —Me sonrió con todos los dientes. Fruncí el seño y lo golpeé en la nuca.

— ¿Volviste a fugarte de tu casa? —Comenzó a acariciarse el lugar. Chasqueó la lengua— ¿Cuántos días te esconderás en este lugar?

Brick se lanzó en el sillón, estirando las piernas y colocando los brazos tras la cabeza. Tenía problemas con su familia, por lo que de vez en cuando tendía a huir y refugiarse en donde sea que yo esté. Dio un largo suspiro.

—No lo sé. Tal vez semanas. No quiero volver a ese lugar, mi madre es demasiado materialista —Oímos cómo tocaban la puerta. Fui hacia ella y él se incorporó a medias—. ¿Quién es?

—Hola, supuse que debía presentarme —Frente a mí estaba la misma chica por la que había dado vuelta atrás a todo, sonriéndome—. Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi.

—Butch —Respondí. «¡Brick!» se oyó—. No le prestes atención, es un refugiado libertino.

—Un sexy y lin…—Se detuvo a mi lado, observándola. Le sonrió sinceramente—. Linda.

Aquello fue otro balde. Con solo verlos pude notar que se empezaban a gustar. Eso quería decir que en la vida original, ellos jamás se hubiesen llegado a conocer. Dos cosas salieron bien a partir de aquella bebida.

Pensando en eso noté que esa noche había sido mi encuentro con el hombre de la bata, el día en que volví atrás. Eran ya las ocho de la noche. Brick no era ningún idiota, así que la había invitado a pasear por ahí. Tomé mi chaqueta.

—Ya regreso —Le avisé a Boomer, quien estaba concentrado en enviar mensajes y solo asintió.

Llegué al bar y ocupé el asiento anterior hasta que lo vi, esta vez más nítido. Iba a sentarse al lado de un hombre mayor ebrio, pero lo halé del hombro.

—Usted es el que me dio ese líquido —Él sonrió.

—Supongo que has vuelto al momento exacto. Quién diría que funcionaría. Y asumo que quieres que te explique cómo es que regresaste en el tiempo —Asentí.

Me habló sobre que era un científico y que había descubierto una sustancia que, al parecer, revertía el tiempo, pero no la memoria. Quería comprobar que los recuerdos continuarían aún si regresabas años, por eso buscaba a alguien que quisiera volver.

—Entonces todos sus destinos se mezclaron, ¿eso me intentas decir? —Asentí de nuevo.

—Sí. Como le acabo de decir, se supone que Momoko moriría. También que Kaoru y yo pasaríamos esa noche juntos, que Boomer se enrollaría con una chica que conoció; Miyako ingresaría antes a la universidad y mi amigo se enamoraría de ella, y que Brick no regresaría sino hasta el próximo año.

—Pero ahora la chica y tu mejor amigo están juntos, la pelirroja está viva; el tal Brick volvió hoy, y la rubia recién ingresó esta semana. Y para colmo, los pelirrojos parecen gustarse, ¿cierto? —Volví a asentir con un mal sabor de boca—Esto demuestra que por más que cambies algo, igual se cruzarán sus caminos. Piénsalo, incluso si esa noche influyó en la universidad, el rubio aún te la hubiese presentado, ¿no? Lo único que me preocupa es esa Momoko. Si no debía enamorarse del pelirrojo, no tengo idea de que pueda suceder.

Aquello me dejó pensando. Se suponía que nunca se iban a encontrar y, quién sabe, tal vez Brick iba a conocer a alguien más. Si todo eso había cambiado de lugar, ¿qué es lo que pasaría con los involucrados en esa línea de vida? Me estremecí al pensar que quizá, solo quizá, alguien podría sufrir en ese cambio. O morir.

* * *

><p><em>Hola [Estado de resignación].<br>_

_No subí en todo este tiempo porque esperaba escribir más capítulos...pero al final he terminado subiendo el único que ya tenía completo, así que el próximo tardará._

_¡Prometo ir a buscar la inspiración!_

_¡Chao, chao!_

_—¡Súper B al rescate!—_


	4. Chapter 4

Apoyé el mentón sobre mi mano y suspiré.

Tenía recién cuatro días de auténtica vida, pero la inoportuna preocupación me arruinaba los planes. ¿Qué si alguien sufre? Entonces me culparía por haberlo provocado con el egoísmo que me caracterizaba.

—¿Vas? —Giré a verla y reprimí el impulso recurrente de abrazarla. Sí, Kaoru había sido la principal razón de todo. Sin embargo, salía con mi compañero de habitación.

Asentí, tomé mi maleta y la seguí hacia el comedor. Di una leve sonrisa antes de sentarme al lado de la pelirroja. Momoko había sido el detonante. Me había culpado sin parar por el horrible destino que había tenido originalmente, y eso me llevó a volver exactamente a esa noche.

Alguien gruñó en voz alta.

— ¿Algún alma caritativa que quiera ayudarme con mi maqueta? —Preguntó Momoko, estirándose. Todos fingimos no oírla, pero en forma divertida—. Son unos desastrosos amigos.

En realidad, éramos los peores recientes amigos que alguien podría tener, pero nos comprendíamos. Mi cuerpo se tensó apenas la oí nombrarla.

— ¡Ey, Miyako! ¿Hacemos la maqueta juntas? —Bajé la mirada luego de comprobar que era ella. La culpa de haberle quitado alguna probable historia de amor solo acrecentó cuando noté que Boomer pasaba de ella, concentrándose en mi pelinegra.

El recuerdo de haber estado debatiendo si debía o no llamarla de esa manera, justo antes de que me contaran sobre la muerte de la pelirroja, golpeó mi cabeza.

—Seguro —Sonrió y dio una leve mirada al rubio antes de irse algo desanimada. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa y bufé.

—Soy una existencia deplorable —Murmuré, siendo Kaoru la única en oírme.

—Todos lo somos —Alcé un poco la vista y la encontré sonriéndome burlona. Le sonreí algo agradecido antes de volver a ocultarme.

La quería de vuelta.

Quería arrebatársela.

Ciertamente era una existencia deplorable.

— ¿Divagando de nuevo? —Brick se dejó caer a mi lado, en el sofá, y mordió el trozo de chocolate que traía.

—Se podría decir. ¿Cómo vas con la pelirroja?

—No tengo la menor idea—. Me acerqué a él y fruncí el seño. Momoko parecía ser de las que expresan lo que pasa por su mente— . Digo, sé que le agrado, eso es obvio. El problema es que...no sé cómo explicarlo. A veces me da ganas de golpearme cuando termino viéndola como un idiota. Esto quiere ir más que a un simple "Me atrae".

—Estás en serios problemas. ¡Que han pasado cuatro días! —Él suspiró profundamente y colocó las manos tras su cabeza.

—No me lo recuerdes. Debí huir.

—Pero era muy pelirroja como para dejarla pasar —Él río en voz baja, dándome la razón.

Salí a caminar. Supuse que debía servir de algo si en todas las películas lo hacían.

No sirvió. Pero ayudó en algo a partir de que subí a un árbol y dos chicas aparecieron cerca, discutiendo.

—Tienes que alejarte de él, Momoko. Sé lo que te digo, ese tipo de chicos se acercan solo para divertirse y probar. Y sé que tú no eres así.

—Tal vez lo sea. Digo, ¿qué tanto me conoces luego de que empezaras a salir con el rubio?

—Sabes que Boomer no tiene nada que ver en esto —La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, completamente a la defensiva.

—Dime, ¿por qué te gusta? No es exactamente tu estilo —Reprimí las ganas de cubrirme los oídos. Estaba seguro de no querer oír eso.

Él me salvó.

—¿Y? ¿Es tu deber quererlo si te salva? Entonces iré a casarme con él, ya que también me salvó a mí.

Hubo un leve silencio.

—Me controla y no deja que me involucre en peleas.

—¿Controlarte? Tú odias eso.

—Pues ya no.

—Sí que lo haces, porque es "signo de debilidad" —Noté cómo Kaoru mordía su labio inferior y me extrañé. Sin necesidad de que cambie su mirada, sé que se le han acabado los argumentos, y vaya que eran pocos.

—Eso no importa, estaba hablando de ti.

—No tienes derecho de criticarme, por lo menos yo sí sé por qué me gusta, y puedo decirte que no es por obligación.

Dio media vuelta y desapareció de mi campo de vista. Kaoru se sentó al pie del árbol y colocó el rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué mierda debo hacer cuando sé que tiene razón?

Como un estúpido, me alegré. Como un desgraciado, quise bajar. Como lo único consciente de mí, solamente sonreí desde lo alto, esperando tranquilizarla.

Pero, ¡mierda!, ¡debía moverme rápido!

* * *

><p><em>Estoy en buena racha. Mentira, solo demasiado tiempo.<em>

_Perdón si hay errores. Producido y publicado desde esta maravilla que llamamos celular._

_Nos leemos. ¡Chao, chao!_

_Like the Chandeliere._


End file.
